Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune and the human Hero of Light. During Chapter 1, they are primarily controlled by the player. Profil Görünüm Kris başta dağınık kahverengi saçlı ve zeytin ten tonuyla ortaya çıkıyor. Tek bir yatay sarı çizgili uzun kollu yeşil bir gömlek, sıradan olmayan pantolon ve ayakkabılar giyer. Kris'in belirgin özelliklerinden biri, yüzlerinin üst yarısının gölgede kalması, gözlerinin görünürlüğünü engellemesidir. Kris ve Susie gizemli Karanlık Dünyaya düştüğünde, Kris'in sprite değişiyor. Mavi bir elbise üzerine gümüş zırh giymişler ve kısa, yırtık pembe ve mavi bir pelerin giyiyorlar. Tenleri ve saçları, açık ve koyu renklerin görsel ve hikaye temalarına uygun olarak, yeraltındaki aydınlatmayı (veya eksikliğini) yansıtması muhtemel olan maviye döner. Kris'in dünya sprite, Undertale dosyalarının içinde kullanılmayan bir insan sprite ile neredeyse aynı renk paletine sahip, tek farkı Kris'in mavi pantolon giymemesi. Memleketindeki kıyafetleri renk paleti Chara'ya çok benziyor, Karanlık Dünyadaki pelerinleri renklerini Frisk'in gömleğiyle paylaşıyor. Kişilik Kris, Undertale'deki insan çocuklarıyla Frisk'e benzer bir isim ve Chara'ya benzer kıyafetler dahil olmak üzere çeşitli mülkleri paylaşıyor. Chara gibi Kris de çikolatadan hoşlanır ve Toriel'in odasından izinsiz çikolata öpücükleri alır. Ayrıca QC's Diner'da sıcak çikolata içmekten de keyif alıyorlar. Diğer karakterler Kris'in fikirlerini karıştırdı. Bazıları onlara "tüyler ürpertici bir çocuk" diyor, bazıları da onları iyi görüyor. Karanlık Dünyada diğerleri Kris'i "lider" olarak görüyorlar. Ralsei ve nihayetinde Susie savaştaki emirlerini takip eder ve dünyayı takip eder. Susie ve King onlara "sessiz bir insan" diyor. Onların ortak yatak odalarının yanları, şimdi Toriel'in sınıfında bulunan kitapların daha önce işgal etmesi gereken raflar da dahil olmak üzere çarpıcı şekilde çıplaktı. Zamanında uyanmama öyküsü var. Küçükken Asriel bazen onları okula taşırdı. Komşularının çoğuna göre Kris, her zaman yaramazdı, ketçapta kendilerini örtmek ve kan olduğunu iddia etmek gibi karanlık şakalar çekiyordu. Örneğin, Kris'in okula gitmeden önce tuvaleti temizlemeye devam etme seçeneği var, Toriel şöyle cevaplıyor: "Tekrar tuvalete banyo bombası koymadın, değil mi?" Bununla birlikte, şakalara dair görüşü, Toriel'in davranışlarından en çok biraz rahatsız olduğunu duyduğu gerçeğini göz önünde bulundurarak, ufak bir sıkıntı gibi, hatta sevindirici görünmektedir. Kasaba halkı da Kris'i gönüllü olarak onlarla konuşmaya dahil etmekten şaşırmış görünüyor. Eve dönmeden önce yeterince karakter konuşulursa, birkaç karakter Kris'in hasta, garip veya solgun göründüğünü gösterir. Ana Hikaye Kris ilk olarak Toriel tarafından okul için uyandıklarında karşılaşılır. Bu noktada okula gitmek veya yatağa dönerek atlamak mümkündür. (Okul atlama hemen Karanlık dünyaya Kris döker.) Dışarıda takip edilirse, Toriel kris'i okula götürür ve kısa bir memleket turuna çıkar. Kris, sınıfa geç olmak, bir grup ortağı almak için Profesör Alphys tarafından söylenir. Noelle sorulduğunda, Alphys ile Kris'in berdly ile grubuna katılmasına izin verme konusunda kontrol eder, ancak Susie sınıfa girer ve işlemleri kesintiye uğratır. Kris sonra Susie ile eşleştirilmiş olur. Daha sonra Profesör Alphys, sınıfını öğretmesi için tebeşir olmadığını fark eder ve Susie'yi tedarik dolabından almaya gönderir. Daha sonra Kris'den onunla gitmesini ister. Koridorda, Kris susie'nin bir parça tebeşir yediğine tanık oluyor. Susie kris'in orada olduğunu fark ettiğinde, onlara tehditkar bir şekilde yaklaşır, onları bir dolabın karşısına çarpar ve yüzlerini yemekle tehdit eder. Daha sonra kris'in iyi bir annesi olduğunu belirten kris'i yere düşürdü ve "çocuğunu gömmek utanç verici olurdu." Tedarik dolabında bir kez Susie kapıyı açar, sadece dolabın kendisinden kaynaklanan ürkütücü karanlık tarafından rahatsız edilir. Kris ve Susie dolaba girdiğinde, daha derin ve daha derin bir ışık anahtarı arıyorlar, sadece hiçbiri bulmak için, ne de bu konuda herhangi bir duvar. Kapıyı terk etmek için yaklaştıkça, kapanıyor. Ayaklarının altındaki kağıtlar titremeye ve titremeye başlar ve sonra Kris ve Susie takım elbisesini takip ederek boşluğa düşer. Kris garip, bilinmeyen bir dünyada uyanır, sokak kıyafetleri zırh ve pelerin ile değiştirilir ve derileri şimdi mavimsi bir renk alır. Bazı keşif ve gölgeli bir figür görüldüğüne sonra, Susie toz yığını gizleme bulunur. Biraz daha yürüdükten sonra, Kris ve Susie, daha sonra Lancer olduğu ortaya çıkan gizemli figür tarafından saldırıya uğradı. Kaçtıktan sonra, Kale kasabasına rastlarlar ve Ralsei ile karşılaşırlar. Lancer daha sonra Ralsei, accosts Kris ve Susie'yi keser ve ilk kez onlarla savaşır. Dövüşten sonra Susie, Karanlık dünyadan çıkış yolunu bulmak için Kris ve Ralsei'yi kendi başlarına bırakarak kendi başına ayrılıyor. Sonunda, Kris ve Ralsei, partiye baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde yeniden katılan Susie'yi yakalarlar. Lancer ile çok sayıda karşılaşmadan sonra ve ona savaşmamasını söylediği için Ralsei'ye kızdıktan sonra Susie bir süre Lancer'a katılmaya karar verir. Bu, Kris ve Ralsei ile Susie ve Lancer arasında bir karşılaşma ile sonuçlanır. Mücadelenin sonunda Susie bir kez daha partiye ve Lancer etiketlerine tekrar katılıyor. Sonunda, Lancer durumdan rahatsız olur ve Card Castle'a doğru koşar. Kris ve parti onu takip etmeye çalışıyor, ancak Kralın askerlerinden bazıları onları yakalıyor. Ralsei ve Kris birlikte bir hapishane hücresinde uyanırlar, ancak ikisi Susie'nin bitişik bir hücrede tutulduğunu çabucak fark ederler. Kris, susie'yi bir bulmaca ile yönlendirmeyi, hücresinin kilidini açmayı ve kaçmasına izin vermeyi başarır. Lancer ile bir çatışmadan sonra Susie Kris ve Ralsei'yi hapishaneden serbest bırakabilir. Kart Kale kadar kendi yolunu yaptıktan sonra, Kris ve parti Kral karşı karşıya. Kavgadan sonra, Kral mümin kendini affettirmek istiyor içine parti aldatır, köşeli parti sonuçta. Kris onu korumak için Susie önünde atlar,ama başka bir darbe ile geri çaldı. Kral kris'e yaklaşır ve onlarla alay ettikten sonra onları öldürmeye hazır havaya kaldırır. Kralın başlangıçta nasıl yenilgiye uğradığına bakılmaksızın, Lancer ve kralın denekleri partiyi kurtarıyor ya da Susie, Kralı sakinleştirmeye ve onu uyutmaya güç veriyor. Hangi sonuç oluşur, partinin kralla yüzleşmeden önce Karanlık dünyanın sakinlerinden herhangi birine zarar verip vermediğine dayanır (Jevil hariç). Ralsei'ye veda ettikten sonra, Kris Karanlık Çeşmeyi mühürleyebilir ve Susie ile birlikte eve ışınlanabilir. Kris sonra memleketi keşfetmek ve sakinleri konuşmak için seçebilirsiniz. Kris eve döner ve yatağa gider sonra, macera bitti. Gecenin ortasında bir noktada, Kris fırlatır ve yatakta döner, sadece aniden onların kapakları sıçrama ve jerkily kendi odasının merkezine kendi yolunu yapmak. Halının üzerinde durduklarında (Delta Rune ile süslenmiş) Kris, ruhlarını bedenlerinden şiddetle yırtmadan ve odanın köşesindeki bir kafese zorla atmadan önce kollarını yavaşça yükseltir. Kris, başını çevirmeden önce pencereden ışıkta parlayan ve gözlerinde kırmızı yanıp sönen tehditkar bir şekilde gülümseyerek, Undertale'deki "ruhsuz" pasifist rotanın bitimine benzer bir bıçak yakar. Oyun daha sonra siyah keser. Savaşta Spells As a human, Kris cannot cast spells. ACT Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. ACTs usually cost 0 TP to perform, although there are a few specific instances where an ACT cannot be executed unless the party has a sufficient amount of TP. In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." The following are ACTs that cost TP and only Kris's turn: Courage Requires 25% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against King, replacing Kris's Talk ACT after attempting to talk to the King. Kris encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. Pirouette Requires 20% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against Jevil. Causes Kris to perform a pirouette gesture, tiring the boss and causes a specific effect depending on what turn it is. The effects are as follows: Pirouette Rotation * Turn 1: Nothing happens * Turn 2: Lowers the bonus boss's defense * Turn 3: The number of invincibility frames decreases this turn * Turn 4: Party DEFENSE up * Turn 5: Nothing happens * Turn 6: Heals a random party member * Turn 7: Shuffles all of the party members' HP bars * Turn 8: The boss's next attack is stronger * Turn 9: ~30 HP heal to all party members * Repeat Galeri Kris face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Kris overworld soul.png | Kris's SOUL Kris battle fight.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris battle act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris battle attack.gif | Attack Kris battle twirling.gif | Kris pirouetting Kris battle guard.gif | Defending Kris battle sitting.png | Kris sitting down or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris overworld menacing.gif | Kris's animation from the end of Chapter 1 Kris artwork.jpg | Kris Concept Art Kris overworld color palette.png | Color palette Trivia * Asriel and Kris made a sculpture of an angel for youth group, except they spent the whole time making large wings for it. * Kris's pranks have included hiding under Noelle's bed when they knew she was afraid of humans under the bed and telling her that Ice-E was real and ate children, after which another child, Dess, hit Kris with a wiffle bat until they "stopped lying." * Kris plays the piano, but they never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. ** If they attempt to play the piano in the hospital, however, they just slam on the keys, and the monster at the front desk comments that they usually play better. * Kris is exclusively referred to using singular they pronouns, similarly to Frisk and Chara from Undertale. * During the final moments of Chapter 1, when Kris throws their human SOUL into the birdcage, the player can still control the disembodied SOUL, though all it can do is slowly move around the inside of the cage. * Kris, like their party members, has several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, Kris is a LV1 Human. "''Body contains a human SOUL." ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, they become a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs." ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, they become a LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably." * Outside of the Dark World, Kris can use the regular menu from Undertale, a box with STAT, ITEM, and CELL. When STAT is selected, Kris's current weapon and armor reflect the ones in the Dark World. ** If the Wood Blade was equipped, it becomes a Pencil. ** If the Spookysword was equipped, it becomes a Halloween Pencil. *** At the beginning of Chapter 1, Kris has the Pencil and Bandage equipped in Hometown by default. * The name "Kris" holds some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** The etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. ** A combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. * When defending in a fight, Kris turns their sword into a shield. * Interestingly, while Kris has 90 HP when in the Dark World, in the overworld they have 20 HP, the same amount as Frisk at LV 1.